doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doraemon: Nobita and the Green Giant Legend
March 8, 2008 August 4, 2009 August 6, 2009 August 7, 2009 September 11, 2009 October 29, 2009 November 11, 2009 September 27, 2013 March 1, 2015 February 19, 2017 |Director = Ayumu Watanabe |Producer = Kyohito Arushin |Distributor = Toho |Studio = Shin-Ei Animation |Running time = 112 minutes |Box office = ¥3.37 billion ($36.3 million) |Previous movie = Doraemon: Nobita's New Great Adventure into the Underworld ~The 7 Magic Users~ |Next movie = Doraemon: The Record of Nobita's Spaceblazer }}Doraemon: Nobita and the Green Giant Legend (ドラえもん のび太と緑の巨人伝 Doraemon: Nobita to Midori no Kyojinden) is the twenty-eighth installment of the ''Doraemon'' feature films. After befriending a little plant boy, Nobita and the gang visit a world whose plant inhabitants want to punish humans for their destruction of Earth. One day Nobita brings a small sapling from a hill at the back of his house, but his mother doesn't let him plant it in the garden. Doraemon, as usual, pulls out a future gadget from the four-dimensional pocket on his belly and turns the sapling into a human-like form. Nobita names the sapling "Ki-bo" and treats him like a little brother. One day on the hill behind his home, Nobita and his friends get swept up by a gust of wind, and they find themselves far away from the earth on a green planet where plants live. Nobita and his friends desperately try to get back to earth from the planet where humans are despised for not taking care of the green environment. Plot Nobita's troubled about what to do with his zero test marks once again. A gust of wind scatters his test papers and he falls into a garbage dump trying to gather them together again. There he finds a young withered tree that caught one of his paper and he decides to take it home. He tries to plant it in his garden but gets caught by his mother who doesn't allow him to grow it. He still wanting to keep it, but not being allowed to grow it, Doraemon comes up with the idea of making it come alive with a gadget he uses. Nobita names the little tree "Kibō" because all it can say is "ki". As the days pass, Nobita's parents also accept Kibō because he was a very smart boy who helped Nobita's mother whenever he was away. However, aliens from the Planet of Green decides to pass judgement claiming humans were destroying all the green on Earth. Nobita and his friends manage to escape by coincident and arrive at their planet. They are warmly welcomed to their city of Green Pier but also learn of what they are doing to their planet. Unfortunately, with all his gadgets borrowed by Dorami, there was little Doraemon could do. They manage to escape and come across Princess Rire who tricks them into thinking she was leading them home but along the way, learns that what her adviser was about to do was wrong. Eventually with the help of the alien planet's Elder they manage to return to Earth which was already invaded. Fortunately, the time watch Doraemon had dropped had frozen life on Earth giving them a chance to save everyone. The aliens try to summon their giant using Kibō to wipe out all humans despite the Elder's warnings and the plan backfires on them. But with Nobita's persistence, he wakes up Kibō and everything is restored as the Elder sacrifices himself. Princess Rire announces to her people that they will watch Earth for the time being while Kibō decides to travel around space to learn more and become like the Elder. Nobita and his friends say goodbye to Kibō and go home. Back at Nobita's home, Nobita's mother calls to him and Doraemon to come down for dinner, and one can see Kibo's shoe beside Nobita's shoe. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Kibo *Dorami Gadgets used Cast Music Names in other languages Trivia *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Green Giant Legend'' was nominated as the Animation of the Year on 2009. *While the film is not a remake, it is based on the story in the volume 26 chapter, Forest is Living, and in the volume 33 chapter, Goodbye Ki-bō. Made in the 1979 anime as the episode Goodbye Kibou. *This is the third Doraemon film with Wasabi Mizuta voicing the titular character, as well as the first film to use the current opening theme "Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon". Interestingly, when Nobuyo Ōyama was the voice of Doraemon for the first 25 films, it was until the third film, Doraemon: Nobita and the Haunts of Evil, when the opening theme was changed from "Boku Doraemon" to "Doraemon no Uta". *This movie aired in India on February 19, 2017 as "Doraemon The Movie Hara Hara Planet" on Hungama TV. *Kibo also made an cameo appearance on an Doraemon 2005 episode. Gallery Navigation Category:Movies Category:2005 Feature Films